Arterial of Orgins: Append 1 Walkthrough
Arterial of Origin's Append 1 disc includes two main additions: a bathhouse-peeping minigame, and a series of sidequests involving cameo appearances by characters from three other Eushully games. Both are only accessible on a new game plus. The Legendary Bathhouse *On Day 3 of your second playthrough, Kaito will tell you about a new bathhouse that just opened up. Akari is excited by the prospect, but refuses to go anywhere near there with Kaito in tow. This turns out to be wise, as Kaito makes it a personal mission to sneak into the bathhouse and gather a "harem" of voyeur pictures. *As you progress through the game, Kaito will appear during free action to tell you that a new girl is headed to the bathhouse, at which point you can go there to try and get that girl's picture. Once you become trapped in the warped world, the bathhouse will become accessible through the world map. **You navigate the bathhouse like you would any other map, except that instead of roaming enemies, there are roaming bathers. Moving into another patron will stop your movement immediately. **Moving out of one of the bathtubs visible on the map takes an entire turn. **Each girl requires you to move to a different location in the bathhouse to take her picture. **With Akari there is no threat to you; however, after Kaito takes the first picture, Dojiro will appear outside and ominously warn him never to do so again. From that point on, Dojiro will be in the bathhouse trying to stop you. (This is unaffected by events in the main storyline). ***If Dojiro catches you, you will miss out on that girl's picture (and the associated card) for this playthrough. ***Dojiro moves in a rough U-shape pattern between the two farthest corners of the building. ***If you're ever within five spaces of Dojiro, he will move directly to you. ***If you stay in the sauna (the little room in the lower-left corner), he won't detect you. ***Other bathers block his movement, just as they block yours. *If you manage to get all the pictures without being caught, Kaito will celebrate by reviewing the pictures and fantasizing about his "harem." There's no new CG, though. The Outsiders Chapter 1 *Once free action is opened up in Chapter 1, defeating every challenger at the arcade will result in Haishera appearing as an opponent. To begin this chain of events, you'll have to defeat her. **Haishera's deck shouldn't be too hard to bring down, given that you'll have beaten the game once already. She begins with a couple of very nasty cards already in the field, but once they've been disposed of, the rest of the battle should go easily. Just remember to finish off any card you're trying to defeat, as both sides heal to full at the beginning of every turn. **After defeating her, she'll remark favorably on your skills, but will disappear before you can meet her face-to-face. *The next day, a new target point will appear at the school during the lunch hour. **Shuya sees a crowd of boys around the staff room, all trying to catch a glimpse of the "smoking hot" teacher who's just joined the faculty. She acts surprised to see Shuya here, and introduces herself (as "the demon whose name will be heard across all the planes" - just kidding). **During after-school free action, Haishera will be at the school. Head to her location to see her break up a fight between Sayane and Narumi's followers, earning her the admiration of everybody present. (Everyone seems oblivious to the holes she tore in the floor while running towards the fight.) **The next day, she'll be a substitute teacher in Shuya's class. Everybody is too overawed by her presence to notice that she's teaching a class on magic and rune systems. **Head up to the roof during lunch, and she will (literally) drop in on you. **After school, head to Haishera's location near the arcade. Shuya and Kaito are out late playing games when they bump into her again on her way home from a faculty drinking party. She promises to take you both out for a drink when you're old enough to enter the workforce. *During the next lunch period, go to the generic male students to hear about a new amusement park ("Orcland") that's just opened up. Admission is free, and a special prize is supposedly offered to anybody who can beat the orcs and their undefeated king. Afterward, Orcland will appear on the city map near Shuya's house. **You have a time limit of 4 turns in which to defeat the 8 orcs scattered about the park; this is a pretty generous time limit, especially since you can roam freely to gather the items after you're done. **Once you've completed the goal, the castle in the center will open. Go inside to meet the ambitious demon king, who spouts dialogue out of Dragon Quest before attacking. ***Emilio is easy enough to take down; he has plenty of cards, but they're nearly all weak (with the exception of the orc leaders, who will be buffed to very high ATK levels by the sheer number of orcs on the field). ***After defeat, he swears to return for his vengeance (again, quoting Dragon Quest) before collapsing. ***If you fail (either because time runs out or because Emilio beat you), simply exit the park and re-enter to try again. **Even after you're victorious, you can return to the park. Visiting Orcland ten times (you can just enter and exit without doing anything) gets you a reward. *The next day Emilio will come to your classroom to make good on his threat, but the girls mistake him for a first-year and hustle him off to their own classroom. **After school, head to the upper floor to discover that he's become the favorite of the third-year girls (although he's not the least bit happy about it - being called "cute" is humiliating). **The next day at lunch, head to the roof for a lesson on seeking the "harem end." *When no more scenes with Emilio appear, it's time to fight the Chapter 1 boss and proceed with the storyline. Chapter 2 *Note: The following events conflict with Mirai's friendship events. You will not be able to get Mirai's ending if you proceed. *On Wednesday (the day after Narumi brings you to the warped world with her) a generic male student on the second floor will be setting up for the school festival. Kaito and Akari will discuss the rumors that a ghost continues the preparations when nobody else is around, and make plans to investigate later that night. **A new target point will appear in the school building; once you've finished your free events for the day, head there to proceed. **Follow the target points up to the woodshop room, where the "ghost" turns out to be Wilfred doing some late-night construction work. He invites you to bring him any requests you might have. **The following day (Thursday) there will be two more events with Wil after school. **On Friday, talk to Emilio to learn that Wilfred needs "replication particles" to complete his request. Talk to Haishera to learn that she's concerned about the rumors surrounding Wilfred's abilities. **Once you have the particles, bring them to Wilfred to trigger a standoff between Emilio and Haishera over his current work. Wilfred decides to defuse things by awarding his next product (a device that can grant any wish) to whoever wins the scavenger hunt at the cultural festival. *On the day of the cultural festival, walk around and check in with the other students before proceeding to the woodshop room on the second floor. **Emilio manages to get the girls on his side for the competition; meanwhile, Haishera allies with Shuya, Akari, and Kaito, while Wil hooks up with Narumi, Sayane, and Atori. **You'll be controlling Emilio for this event; the competition ends when you get your hands on the seven magic balls (where have we heard that before), some of which are loose treasure around the map, and some of which are held by enemies. **You have a custom deck with some decently-strong cards for the girls here. Basic battling skills should see you through this entire event without much concern. This may be your first opportunity to have a leader card with 2 control, which will make deploying those 4 and 5-cost cards much easier. ***There are a few random (weak) students running around; additionally, Wil and Haishera's teams are here as bosses (and both need to be defeated, because each one has one of the items you need). ****When fighting Wil, Narumi's cost-1 cards will be a bit of a pain, since they nullify incoming damage if the number is odd (and most of your frontliners have odd totals). Arisa's 4-cost card suffers a -3 penalty when performing side attacks, which will bring her down to 12. Or to be easier just attacked cost 1 Narumi card with Emilio since he has 8 ATK while in Wil party none had capability to inflict plague. Just to be safe, each time you see Narumi cost 1 card, make sure you don't attack her using card with ATK number 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 or end with that. ****Against Haishera you'll need to take extra effort to dispose of Kaito's cost-1 cards, which will receive the evasion buff and thus take 2 hits to bring down (even though they have 1 health). Or you just use Mirai cost 1 and 3 to attack Kaito while he got evasion buff (Remember, each card give plague which decrease HP and ATK by 1 when attacked or attacking and since Kaito only had 1 HP it means he will instantly disposed). ***When you have all of the items, return to the target point on the first floor. **After winning the event, everybody congratulates Team Overlordz on its success. Emilio makes his wish to have his full power and glory returned to him, but is overridden by Mirai saying that they should have a campfire to wrap things up. Chapter 3 *If all the above events have been completed, the three will be in the woodshop on the second floor once you make it back to the school. Talking to them before the battle with Gillezel's forces begins will result in all three characters joining you, along with their cards.